Mutant's Revenge
by Synessa
Summary: Rogue Kitty and Kurt get revenge on Duncan and the Boys. Can Jean pick them or what? Duncan harassed them for the last time. The mutants want pay back and no better day than Halloween but they get unexpected help. ONE SHOT!


Halloween Revenge

Oct. 29-

"Hey Freak! Yeah I'm talking to you! Tomorrow is Halloween so why are you dressed up today?"

Rogue gritted her teeth and turned around, she wasn't going to let the idiot goat her, figures that Jean would date him.

"Halloween was made for freaks like you." Duncan was flanked by his two usual stooges.

"Listen carefully so yar little brains can understand w'at ah'm tellin ya! Yar really getting on my nerves and if ya don't back up ah will get kicked out just to have a few punches into yar head." She know she could take them despite having her back was against the wall and being surround by the 3 thugs.

Before Rogue knew it Kitty was on her left side and Kurt was on her right.

"What do you want Duncan?" Kitty was glaring.

"I want all you freaks gone." Duncan sneered.

"Come on man, it's almost graduation." Kurt tried to smooth things over. Duncan glanced over his shoulder.

"Give him an early graduation party, boys!" Duncan was sneering. Kitty and Rogue stepped forward. Duncan laughed. "Fine we'll take care of all of them. Normally I don't fight girls but I guess they are not girls just freaks."

A voice came from behind Duncan. "Non I can't abide boys who don't treat ladies kindly." He was looking handsome and menacing leaning against a car and flipping his cards. He lit a cardas he lifted his eyes to meet Duncans. "Now boys go run off and find something shiny to look at."

Duncan hunched over and stalked off "We'll take care of you soon enough. Maybe we'll come trick or treating at your crypt next week."

Rogue was glaring at Gambit. "We didn't need yar help, Cajun." Gambit was getting in awful bad habit of showing up unexpectedly lately especially when it involved Rogue. The two had become friends since he moved to Bayville but she didn't him to swoop him every time she got in a bit of trouble.

"Can't help it. Trouble seems to follow ya, Cher."

"Ah know what you mean." she eyed him pointy and he laughed.

"True enough." He admitted to which she flashed a smile at him.

"Stop fighting you two. Like we need to stop Duncan before he does get us kick out. He's been pushing the new recruits too. Bobbi almost iced him last week. Maybe we should tell someone?" Kitty was obviously pondering who but Kurt laughed darkly.

"Fat chance Kitty. You know the teachers and the principle will side with Duncan."

"Well ah getting sick of this! If graduation wasn't so close, ah might just…" Rogue got lost in her thoughts violence.

"Remy'll take care of everyt'ing Cherie." Remy put his arms around her shoulders. Rogue wasn't even surprised or embarrassed by his embrace least not anymore. The man was persistent.

"Ah don't need ya take care of it. Ah can handle it!"

"LIKE HE CAN HELP! I HAVE AN IDEA." Kitty was glowing with excitement and had a spark of evil in her eyes which wasn't a frequent thing for Kitty. Rogue raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Kurt asked ignoring Remy and Rogue close proximity. He was not so keen on Gambit so far he hadn't shown any signs of alternative motives yet but Kurt was not about to forget this was the man who kidnapped his adopted sister.

"Actually Duncan gave me the idea, he said we were meant for Halloween let's show him exactly how right he is." Kitty was absolutely gitty about the idea. "Let's prank them for Halloween!"

Kurt smiled widely. "Sounds fun!"

"If you're going to fry the brainless morons then I am in." All four whirled to see Wanda with her arms folded across her chest.

"Uuuhhh Wanda we weren't planning on maiming them or anything…we were just gonna scare them a bit…" Kurt cut off due to the look on Wanda's face.

"I SAID I was in." She was looking him in the eyes. A shiver ran down Kurt's back.

"I guess what's Halloween without a Witch right?" Kurt choked out. Wanda softened at his attempt at humor but it defiantly wasn't a smile. She turned on her heal and strode away.

Kitty stared wide eyed after her. "I didn't want Duncan tortured…"

Rogue shrugged. "Ah don't mind."

Oct. 31-

"This is a personal fight Cajun. Ah don't know why ya wanted to help."

"Would Remy miss the chance to see Cher misbehaving… in leather?" He was smirking admiringly at Rogue's vampire costume she had worn in a play last year.

"Least you got to wear something cool, this is going to take forever to get off!" Kitty complained and for good reason she was covered in white make-up.

Their cliché costumes was the worst part of Kitty's plan thought Rogue but her was much better than Kitty's so she didn't complain.

Wanda was leaning against a wall behind them and she was dressed in her uniform as the Scarlet Witch. Kitty had brought a Witch hat for her to wear but quickly put it away when Wanda only pursed her lips together.

A puff of smoke choked Kitty and alerted everyone Kurt was back. "They are on their way and I think he brought half the football team! Imagine trying to catch _me_ with only a few brainless jocks."

"Ya sure they will follow ya?" Rogue asked. If they were smart they wouldn't Rogue thought. The old shed was eerie and dark and smelled of something unidentifiable.

"I defiantly made them mad enough." Kurt grinned.

Gambit backed up pulling Rogue. "Dey here. Get to ya places."

Kurt turned off his image inducer and appeared next to Wanda. "Do you mind?" He held out his blue hands.

"Do what you must." Was the reply but it wasn't filled with venom so it was nice, for her. Kurt put his arm around her and then they were up in the rafters of the old barn.

"Ah can't believe ah'm doing this." Rogue whispered as the climbed into the coffin sized box.

"Room for two, Cher?" Remy laughed.

"Shut up Cajun." And she closed the box and they waited in silence.

"The freak went into the shed." A younger boy pointed.

"There's only one door." Another one smiled stupidly at the easy trap.

Duncan ran. "What are you waiting for an invitation?" The boys followed after.

Duncan stopped at the door and looked into the dark space. He grabbed a smaller kid pushed him in front of him. "You go first Harris." The rest followed into the shed.

"Here, freak. Come out, come out, wherever you are." Duncan called.

Nightcrawler appeared in front of the door.

"IT'S A DEMON!" One the boys screamed while others took steps backwards. One fell while another tripped over him the rest backed deeper into the shed.

Soon the screaming was doubled as two boys in the middle were lifted into the air upside down. Wanda began to glow as she exerted her power from the rafters. The boys who were not hanging upside down ran for the back of the dark shed.

Slowly Rogue rose facing the other wall. Many of the guys shook from fright and screamed. Rogue snapped her head around and smiled sinisterly. Now this is fun she thought to herself.

"I smell blood." Came a deep voice behind her. Gambit came straight though the floor (with the help of Kitty) and opened his glowing red eyes.

Wanda dropped the boys as she set the back wall on fire and lighting up the last part of the performance and making the whole scene more sinister.

A football player fell to the ground crying. "Pl-e-a-se don't ea-t us!" He whimpered.

"Only one. She must feed." He motioned to Rogue. Rogue's eyes locked with Duncan's. Rogue pointed at Duncan wordlessly.

Gambit motioned toward Duncan."Send him forward and you may go."

The fire on the back wall went higher licking the roof now. Rogue was actually a little worried Wanda was going to lose control and burn everyone alive.

Several sets of hands pushed Duncan forward. "N-n-o-o-o!" Screamed Duncan in surprise. He huddled down into a fetal position. Rogue slowly walked to him and kneeled beside him.

Duncan could only whimper and Rogue felt a little guilty about the extreme pleasure she was taking from seeing him whimper.

Rogue pressed her lips to his neck making him fall to the ground. Rogue wiped her lips dramatically with the back of her hand and turned her gaze back to the group still standing horrified.

Kitty had walked up behind them and in a few before they realized the other unwelcome guest.

"A GHOST!" Several voice screamed. One particularly brave boy swung a punch at Kitty not believing the apparition but his fist went through her and the boys began to run for the door which was now unoccupied.

One of Duncan's usual henchmen and another burley boy were lifted out of the crowd by the Scarlet Witch who was now laughing manically. The others kept running into the field where the demon waited and the ghost followed.

Wanda lifted the two boys onto the steep roof which they both clung too fearing the drop. Wanda didn't spare a second glance for them as she walked out.

Both clutched on to the top of the roof. "Don't leave us please!" The henchman cried, literally weeping.

Remy shook his head as he help Rogue out of the wreakage. "I don't mind saying that femme scares me a bit."

Rogue laughed watching the boys running into the field. "Ah don't think you're the only one." Rogue paused. "Ah have big dumb jock in ma head right now. W'at do ya say we watch the rest of the fun? Not a sport's game but maybe it'll shut it up for awhile."

"You t'ink you have it hard? You have no idea w'at dat leather of yours is puttin' in my head."

Rogue kicked the back of his knee knocking him flat and headed for the door leaving the jocks on the roof and Gambit on the floor.

Gambit decided that mutant women were a force to be reckoned with as he watched Rogue leave in the same manner as the Witch.

Outside the remainder where running and tripping over their own feet and sometimes each other.

Kitty had managed to make a handful of the boy's pants no longer solid and they were now lying on the ground while their owners ran with what dignity they had left. One boy who had managed to keep his partially on and they were now around his ankles. He was trying fruitlessly to run and pull them up. He eventually gave up and hopped after the other boys.

Wanda stood three yards in front Rogue and she stretched out her arms making the ground tremble. The football plays fell like bowling pins but Rogue was right behind her and she couldn't keep her balance either. Remy caught her from behind and held her up.

"See you shouldn't be so mean, you might need me one of these days Cher."

"Ah'm fine!" Rogue wasn't expecting him to act but he dropped her on her butt and chuckled.

"As you wish Cher." He walked toward Kitty and Kurt who were walking back. Rogue got up and followed she had to admit she deserved that.

Kurt was grinning ear from ear and laughing with Kitty.

"Dat was interesting." Gambit commented causally.

Wanda turned toward them for a second and nodded at Nightcrawler before she walked away.

"And I taught (thought) you could be scary Cher."

"She seems to have taken an interest in our own little demon." Kitty teased.

"Awww shut up Kitty." Kitty took off running, Kurt hot on her tail.

"So is da vampire planning on sucking my neck dry? Cause it might be worth it 'no?"

"Nah thanks Cajun, however ah'd pay to see those idiots tell the police they were attacked by demons, vampire and witches."

Remy chuckled. "Me as well Cher." They walked home laughing at the looks on the boys faces.


End file.
